Cytaty Wendy
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wendy, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. 40pxWendy ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "An instrument for industry and murder." - "Narzędzie przemysłu oraz morderstwa." Złota Siekiera - "At least I can kill trees with style." - "Przynajmniej mogę zabijać drzewa z klasą." Obsydianowa siekiera - "Cuts and burns." - "Tnie i spala." Maczeta - "This is a lot of blade." - "To dopiero ostrze." Złota maczeta - "What a fancy blade to ruin bamboo with!" - "Co za wspaniałe ostrze do ścinania bambusów!" Obsydianowa maczeta - "A blade that bites and burns." - "Ostrze, które kąsi i spala." Kilof - "So that I may penetrate the earth itself." - "Bym mogła przebić się przez ziemię." Złoty kilof - "At least I can smash rocks with style." - "Przynajmniej mogę rozłupywać skały z klasą." Łopata - "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" - "Jakież straszne tajemnice mogę odkryć?" Złota łopata - "At least I can dig with style." - "Przynajmniej mogę kopać z klasą." Brzytwa - "This is just for shaving." - "Służy jedynie do golenia." Młot - "Oh that I may crush the world."- "Och, z tym mogę zmiażdżyć świat." Widły - "What a devilish tool!" - "Cóż za diabelskie narzędzie!" Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I might survive this night!" - "Być może przetrwam tę noc!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A vision of Hell!" - "Wizja Piekła!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's a fire." - "To ogień." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The gloom encroaches." - "Mrok zaczyna się wdzierać." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "Darkness is looming." - "Ciemność się zbliża." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "That is not a good sign." - "To nie jest dobry znak." ' Kominek : Kominek - "Protects a fire from the snuffing fingers of wind." - "Chroni ogień od tłumiących go szponów wiatru." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "I might survive this night!" - "Być może przetrwam tę noc!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A vision of a frozen-over Hell!" - "Wizja zamrożonego Piekła!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's a weird fire." - "Ten ogień jest dziwny." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The gloom encroaches." - "Mrok zaczyna się wdzierać." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "Darkness is looming." - "Ciemność się zbliża." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "That is not a good sign." - "To nie jest dobry znak." '''Inne Pochodnia - "A tiny bulwark against the night." - "Malutki bastion przeciwko nocy." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Darkness has returned!" - "Ciemność powróciła!" Kask górnika - "Hands-free lighting!" - "Światło, przy którym mam wolne ręce!" Dyniowa latarnia - "You're not so scary." - "Nie jesteś zbyt straszna." Latarnia - "Light the way darkly." - "Oświetla drogę posępnym światłem." Latarnia butelkowa - "The light of life. Trapped." - "Światło życia. W potrzasku." 40px|link=Żeglarstwo (DSS)Żeglarstwo Drewniana tratwa - "This looks heavy, slow and dangerous." - "Ta wygląda na ciężką, powolną i niebezpieczną." Tratwa - "Maybe if I ride this upon waves I shall be joined with my sister." - "Może jeśli będę tym ujeżdżać fale dołączę do swej siostry?" Łódź wiosłowa - "I wonder how many leagues this can convey me?" - "Ciekawe jak wiele lig przebędę z nią?" Liga morska Łódź ładunkowa - "This transport more junk... to nowhere." - "Przewozi więcej śmieci... do nikąd." Opancerzona łódź wiosłowa - "A boat that can take a bite or two." - "Łódź wytrzyma ugryzienie lub dwa." Zestaw naprawczy - "I guess this could save a boat from desctruction. And me with it." - "Sądzę, że uchroni łódź od zatonięcia. I mnie z nią." Palmowy żagiel - "Harness the wind and fly to... nowhere." - "Okiełznam wiatr i odpłynę do... nikąd." Żagiel - "With this sail I can beat an escape. But to where..." - "Z tym żaglem mogę uciec. Ale dokąd..." Wężoskórzy żagiel - "It's a thing..." - "To jest rzecz..." Pochodnia morska - "This'll keep my hands free." - "Będę mogła mieć wolne ręce." Latarnia morska - "To see ale the vast nothing in the black of night." - "By móc ujrzeć nic w nieprzebranych ciemnościach nocy." Armata - "It brings low death to the hight sea!" - "Podła śmierć na szerokim morzu!" Pułapka morska - "Come, creatures of the sea! Enjoy a snack!" - "Przybądźcie, stworzenia morskie. Nacieszcie się przynętą!" Sieć (DSS) - "A way to wrest items from the seas grip." - "Sposób by wyrwać przedmioty z objęć mórz." Luneta - "I can spy the horizon and see more... nothing." - "Mogę dostrzec odległy horyzont i zobaczyć więcej... niczego." Czapka kapitana - "No living soul commands the sea." - "Żadna żywa dusza nie steruje morzem." Kapelusz piracki - "That hat of a cutthoat killer. I like it." - "Kapelusz podrzynacza gardeł. Podoba mi się." Kamizelka ratunkowa - "I'd prefer a dry grave. Thank you." - "Wolę mieć suchy grób. Dziękuję." Przetrwanie Plecak - "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." - "Plecak. Teraz mogę udźwignąć większe brzemię." Świński plecak - "They are more useful in death." - "Więcej z nich pożytku po śmierci." Izolacyjny Plecak - "It won't insulate me from the horrors of this world." - "Nie odizoluje mnie od wszelkiego zła tego świata." Worek Krampusa - "It smells of goat." - "Śmierdzi kozą." Pułapka - "Simple grass has become deadly." - "Zwyczajna trawa stała się śmiercionośna." Pułapka na ptaki - "Sticks and silk turned lethal." - "Patyki i jedwab stały się zabójcze." Siatka - "A prison for tiny insects." - "Więzienie dla małych owadów." Wędka - "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." - "Dzięki niej mogę wydzierać ryby z ich słodkiego, bezpiecznego stawiku." Śpiwór - "Sleep is but a temporary death." - "Sen jest jedynie tymczasową śmiercią." Futrzasty śpiwór - "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." - "Owinę się we włochatą skórę poległych." Namiot - "Sleep is but a preview of death." - "Sen jest jedynie zapowiedzią śmierci." Spalony namiot - "A preview of the fires of Hell." - "Zapowiedź ogni piekielnych." Przybudówka - "A siesta is but a preview of death." - "Popołudniowa drzemka jest jedynie zapowiedzią śmierci." Spalona przybudówka - "A preview of the fires of Hell." - "Zapowiedź ogni piekielnych." Lecznicza maść - "Life brings pain, pain brings life." - "Życie niesie ból, ból niesie życie." Miodowy okład - "I'll only end up hurt again." - "I tak skaleczę się po raz kolejny." Parasol - "The clouds weep." - "Chmury łkają." Ładny parasol - "The sun beats down." - "Słońce praży." Luksusowy wachlarz - "That'll make quite a draft." - "Spowoduje porządny podmuch powietrza." Kompas : Kompas - "I can't get a reading." - "Nie mogę zdobyć odczytu." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "There it sits, just taking up space." - "Po prostu tu leży, zajmując miejsce." : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Frozen like my heart." - "Lodowaty jak moje serce." : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "Just a moderately cold lump of rock." - "Umiarkowanie zimny kawałek kamienia." : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "As lukewarm and lifeless as every other rock." - "Tak ciepławy i martwy, jak każdy inny kamień." : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." - "Ci palący się najjaśniej, palą się najszybciej." Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "It is as cold as my heart." - "Jest tak chłodna, jak moje serce." Kompostownik - "A bucket of grime." - "Wiaderko kompostu." Farmy Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "What seeds shall I sow?" - "Jakie nasiona powinnam zasiać?" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." - "Liściaste wici wyłaniają się z nawozu." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "This earth is cold and dead." - "Ta ziemia jest zimna i martwa." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "It is ready for the harvest." - "Gotowa do zbioru." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "This earth is burnt and dead." - "Ta ziemia jest spalona i martwa." Garnek : Garnek - "Empty as my soul." - "Pusty jak ma dusza." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "Whatever is in there isn't dead yet." - "Cokolwiek jest w środku, jeszcze nie umarło." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "It needs to boil." - "Musi się zagotować." : Garnek (skończone) - "Finally, food." - "Nareszcie, jedzenie." : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't go in there." - "Tego nie można tam włożyć." Spalony garnek - "Burnt to a crisp." - "Spalony na wiór." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "I can hang meat here." - "Mogę tu powiesić mięso." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "It sways in the drying wind." - "Kołysze się na wietrze." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "The drying is over." - "Proces suszenia się zakończył." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "The rain is keeping it from drying." - "Deszcz powstrzymuje suszenie." Spalona suszarnia - "It's done drying forever." - "Już nic więcej tu nie ususzę." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "It is still bloody." - "Jest ciągle krwawe." Upieczone mięso - "The blood has been cooked away." - "Krew się wygotowała." Susz - "Meat turned dry and delicious." - "Mięso przemieniło się w smakowity susz." Mięso z potwora - "Evilness pervades it." - "Zło to przenika." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "Cooked evil is still evil." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem." Potworny susz - "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." - "Mięso przemieniło się w dziwnie smakujący susz." Kąsek - "It smells like tiny fear." - "Pachnie jak mały lęk." Upieczony kąsek - "Fire has purified it." - "Ogień to oczyścił." Mały susz - "Meat turned dry and delicious." - "Mięso przemieniło się w smakowity susz." Udko - "Makes a good thud and it has nutrients!" - "Uderzone wydaje głuchy odgłos, poza tym jest bogate w składniki odżywcze!" Usmażone udko - "Less raw, more tasty." - "Mniej surowe, bardziej smaczne." Ryba - "It was flopping around desperately for life. The poor fool." - "Rzucała się, desperacko chcąc przeżyć. Głupia." Upieczona ryba - "A proper grilling puts a stop to the flopping." - "Po odpowiednim przypieczeniu przestała się rzucać." Węgorz - "An eel." - "Węgorz." Ugotowany węgorz - "An eel that has been cooked." - "Ugotowany węgorz." Żabie udka - "Torn right from the frog." - "Wyrwane prosto z żabiego ciała." Pieczone żabie udka - "Definitely not twitching any longer." - "Już nie drgają." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "If only I could fly away." - "Gdybym tylko mogła odlecieć." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "They once held such great potential." - "Niegdyś drzemał w nim ogromny potencjał." Trąba koalefanta - "I would have preferred the ears." - "Wolałabym uszy." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "Separated from its only friend." - "Oddzielona od jej jedynego przyjaciela." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "It looks even worse now." - "Teraz wygląda jeszcze gorzej." Liściaste mięso - "It has a foul smell." - "Pachnie obrzydliwie." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "It's only slightly more appealing." - "Wygląda tylko odrobinę lepiej." '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "These berries are tart." - "Te jagody są cierpkie." Ugotowane jagody - "More balanced flavor, but they won't last long." - "Lepiej teraz smakują, ale nie wytrzymają długo w tej postaci." Jaskiniowy banan - "The peels look dangerous." - "Skórka wygląda na niebezpieczną." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Warmed banana mush is so much better." - "Podgrzany bananowy mus smakuje znacznie lepiej." Smoczy owoc - "This isn't shaped like a dragon at all." - "Kształtem w ogóle nie przypomina smoka." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Still not a dragon. At least it's dead." - "Nadal nie wygląda jak smok. Przynajmniej jest martwy." Durian - "Spiky and smelly!" - "Kolczasty i śmierdzący!" Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Less spiky, but even smellier!" - "Już nie taki kolczasty, ale śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej!" Granat - "So many juicy red bits to chomp and squish!" - "Ma tak dużo soczystych nasionek do żucia i wyciskania!" Kawałek granatu - "Warm, but no less messy." - "Ciepły, ale nadal niechlujny." Arbuz - "It's mostly water. What's the big deal?" - "To w większości woda. O co ten cały szum?" Grillowany arbuz - "Now it's warm water." - "Teraz to podgrzana woda." 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "I could make a corny joke, but I'll refrain." - "Mogłabym rzucić oklepanym żartem, ale się powstrzymam." (Gra słów: corn - kukurydza, corny - oklepany.) Popcorn - "This corn couldn't handle the heat." - "Kukurydza nie zniosła ciepła." Marchewka - "It's a carrot." - "To marchewka." Ugotowana marchewka - "It's a carrot that's gone through the gauntlet of fire." - "To marchewka potraktowana ogniem." Dynia - "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." - "Jest tak duża, jak dziura, która zastępuje moje serce." Gorąca dynia - "It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." - "Jej skórka nieco się zmarszczyła pod wpływem gorąca. Podoba mi się to." Bakłażan - "Almost a deadly nightshade. Almost." - "Prawie jak wilcza jagoda. Prawie." Duszony bakłażan - "Cooking this nightshade made it even less deadly." - "Po ugotowaniu już nie wygląda tak zabójczo." Ugotowana mandragora - "It was a good death. He will be delicious." - "To była godna śmierć. Będzie smakowita." Czerwony kapelusz - "A mushroom after my own heart." - "Grzyb jaki lubię." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "All is malleable." - "Wszystko jest uległe." Zielony kapelusz - "This mushroom is disappointingly normal." - "Ten grzyb wygląda rozczarowująco normalnie." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "All is malleable." - "Wszystko jest uległe." Niebieski kapelusz - "A fungus to preserve the monotony." - "Grzyb, by zapobiec monotonii." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "All is malleable." - "Wszystko jest uległe." '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Mięsny gulasz - "They died. And then I put them in a stew." - "Umarli. A potem zrobiłam z nich gulasz." Obiad z indyka - "Who's gobbling now?" - "I kto teraz gulgocze?" Kulki mięsne - "Balled meat. How exciting." - "Klopsy. Jakież to ekscytujące." Szynka w miodzie - "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." - "Słodki sos wziął w słodkie objęcia te stworzenie." Miodowe skrzydełka - "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." - "Słodki sos wziął w słodkie objęcia te stworzenie." Potworna lazania - "Cooked evil is still evil, even in lasagna." - "Ugotowane zło nadal jest złem, nawet w postaci lazanii." Bekon z jajkami - "A balanced breakfast to start another miserable day." - "Zbilansowane śniadanie na początek kolejnego marnego dnia." Szaszłyki - "Meat, skewered right through the center." - "Mięso nabite w sam środek na szpikulec." Ostre Chili - "Burn my insides." - "Wypaliło mi wnętrzności." Guacamole - "That's just gruesome. I like it." - "To jest makabryczne. Podoba mi się." Pierogi - "A lovely little pouch of nutrients." - "Cudowna sakiewka pełna składników odżywczych." Paluszki rybne - "Perfectly molded blocks of fish." - "Perfekcyjnie uformowane kawałki ryby." Rybne takos - "I hope I got all the bones out." - "Mam nadzieję, że pozbyłam się wszystkich ości." Kanapka z żabą - "I never thought frog's legs could look so good." - "Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że żabie udka mogą wyglądać tak apetycznie." Unagi - "It looks more appetizing this way." - "Teraz prezentuje się o wiele smaczniej." Nadziewany bakłażan - "A nightshade. Probably not filled with poison." - "Wygląda jak wilcza jagoda, ale nie jest wypełniony trucizną." Zupa z mandragory - "Boiled the life out of him." - "Wygotowałam z niej życie." Smocze ciasto - "Well, at least it's a pie now." - "Cóż, przynajmniej zmieniłam to w ciasto." Gofry - "They're definitely waffles." - "To zdecydowanie gofry." Sałatka z kwiatów - "Ugh, more flowers." - "Uch, więcej kwiatów." Ratatuj - "A whole bunch of cooked vegetables. Riveting." - "Garść ugotowanych warzyw. Intrygujące." Koktajl owocowy - "Sweet, tart and in a cup." - "Słodko-cierpkie owoce w salaterce." Lody - "Ice cream could never replace Abigail." - "Lody nigdy nie zastąpią mi Abigail." Lód arbuzowy - "The melon is in stasis." - "Skostniały arbuz." Mieszanka podróżna - "A handful of sustenance." - "Garść strawy." Babeczka z motyla - "Let's see you get out of this sugary trap!" - "Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak uwalniasz się z tej słodkiej pułapki!" Dyniowe ciastko - "I cooked it myself!" - "Sama to ugotowałam!" Dżem - "The perfect amount of jam." - "Idealna ilość dżemu." Cukierki - "Never imagined I could make a thing so sweet." - "Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że jestem w stanie stworzyć coś tak słodkiego." Ciasto pudrowe - "I would have to be desperate." - "Musiałabym być naprawdę zdesperowana." Mokre paskudztwo - "A miserable mess, just like life." - "Nędzny bałagan, zupełnie jak życie." Jedzenie - Inne ''' Jajko - "So much hope, dashed." - "Tyle nadziei, po prostu przerwanej." Usmażone jajko - "No bird will ever come of it." - "Nie wykluje się z niego żaden ptak." Zgniłe jajo - "The way of all things." - "Wszystko kończy się w ten sposób." Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "So full of potential." - "Drzemie w nim wielki potencjał." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." - "Pozbawiłam go całego potencjału. Nie smakuje najgorzej z bekonem." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "What terrors it must see." - "Cóż za okropieństwa musi widzieć." Nasiona - "Life, or at least the promise of it." - "Życie, albo przynajmniej jego zapowiedź." Upieczone nasiona - "I toasted their life away." - "Wypiekłam z nich życie." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Malutkie życie ulokowane w kruchej śmierci." Płatki - "I have destroyed something beautiful." - "Zniszczyłam coś pięknego." Miąższ kaktusa - "It's still dangerous." - "Nadal jest niebezpieczny." Grillowany kaktus - "I ripped all its spikes off." - "Wyrwałam wszystkie kolce." Kwiat kaktusa - "Even the knife-plant has a flower. Ugh." - "Nawet kłująca roślina posiada kwiat. Ech." Porost - "Fleeting, just like life." - "Krótki, zupełnie jak życie." Miód - "A sweet, but fleeting treat." - "Słodka, ale ulotna przyjemność." Skrzydła motyla - "No more can the butterfly soar." - "Motyl nie może się już więcej wznieść." Masło - "I wasn't expecting that." - "Tego się nie spodziewałam." Elektryczne mleko - "I think it's curdled." - "Chyba się zsiadło." Zgnilizna - "Everything turns to waste, eventually." - "Ostatecznie wszystko zamienia się w odpady." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalona maszyna nauki - "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." - "Jest okropnie spalona." Silnik alchemiczny - "I will learn unspeakable things." - "Nauczę się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." - "Jest okropnie spalona." Zimometr - "Why do I feel that it is measuring my mortality?" - "Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że mierzy moją śmiertelność?" Spalony zimometr - "Does that mean my day to die is here?" - "Czy to oznacza, że nadszedł kres moich dni?" Deszczomierz - "It measures cloudiness. I like it when it's dreary." - "Mierzy poziom zachmurzenia. Lubię, gdy jest ponuro." Spalony deszczomierz - "Does that mean sunshine is dead, too?" - "Czy to oznacza, że słońce również umarło?" Piorunochron - "Focuses the destruction." - "Skupia na sobie zniszczenia." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Even this power will run out." - "Nawet ta moc się wyczerpie." Proch strzelniczy - "It is a dark path I tread." - "Usypałam sobie mroczną ścieżkę." Tranzystor - "Electrical doo-what?" - "Elektryczny tranz-co?" Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "I don't know why you bother. We're all going to burn." - "Nie rozumiem czym tu się przejmować. I tak wszyscy spłoniemy." : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Quiet as a corpse." - "Milczy jak zwłoki." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "It's running on fumes." - "Chodzi na oparach paliwa." Walka ''' Włócznia - "I have become the destroyer of worlds." - "Stałam się niszczycielką światów." Kolec macki - "Sharp, slimy and dangerous." - "Ostra, oślizgła i niebezpieczna." Gwiazda poranna - "Danger in the dark." - "Ciemność skrywa niebezpieczeństwo." Berło tornad - "Some weather out there." - "To dopiero pogoda." Mięsna maczuga - "Death begets death." - "Śmierć rodzi śmierć." Bumerang - "Death returns to the sender." - "Śmierć powraca do swego posłańca." Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Ow! That was karma." - "Ała! To karma." Dmuchawka - "I blow in this end and pain comes out the other end." - "Dmucham w jej końcówkę, a ból wylatuje z drugiej strony." Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Tylko nie zrób wdechu." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Shall I burn down the world?" - "Powinnam spalić świat?" Kask futbolowy - "A dead thing for me to wear. Goody." - "Martwa rzecz do noszenia na głowie. Super." Trawiasta zbroja - "I prolong the inevitable." - "Przedłużam nieuniknione." Drewniana zbroja - "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." - "Z tym mogę unikać nieuniknionego trochę dłużej." Marmurowa zbroja - "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." - "Powstrzymuje sztylety kierowane w moje serce." Zbroja z łusek - "I'd like to wear it inside-out." - "Chciałabym to nosić na odwrót." Pszczela mina - "They're still alive in there. Poor things." - "Są nadal żywe. Biedne stworzenia." Zębowa Pułapka - "A devious surprise from underground." - "Przebiegła niespodzianka z podziemi." Ślimaczy hełm - "I doubt it will help me more than it did for the original owner." - "Wątpię, by pomogła mi bardziej niż pomogła swojemu pierwotnemu właścicielowi." Ślimacza zbroja - "Now I can hide from my problems." - "Teraz mogę ukryć się przed problemami." '''Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "It lives in a cage." - "Żyje w klatce." Łuskowa skrzynia - "Boom box." - "Wystrzałowa skrzynia." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "For which to contain my lucre." - "To zawiera mój dorobek." Spalona skrzynia - "It couldn't even hold ashes." - "Teraz nie przechowałaby nawet prochu." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "A mark is made, however transient." - "Pozostawiłam po sobie ulotny ślad." Spalona tabliczka - "Transient, indeed." - "Ulotny, jak mówiłam." Ul : Ul - "They shall labour so I can steal." - "Powinny pracować, bym miała co kraść." : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - "Bees! Maybe I'm allergic!" - "Pszczoły! Mogę być na nie uczulona!" Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "Their toils have been fruitful!" - "Ich wysiłki zaowocowały!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "Toil on." - "Harujcie dalej." Ul (bez miodu) - "Work, bees!" - "Pracujcie, pszczoły!" Spalony ul - "Burnt honey." - "Spalony miód." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "Some of us can see our cages." - "Niektórzy z nas widzą swoje klatki." : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "He is happier now." - "Jest teraz szczęśliwszy." : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." - "Jest martwy? Nie. Po prostu śpi." Chlew : Chlew - "At least they are comfortable." - "Przynajmniej są wygodne." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "I hope he is enjoying himself." - "Mam nadzieję, że jest zadowolony z siebie." : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Now I'm all alone." - "Teraz jestem całkiem sama." Spalony chlew - "Nothing lasts forever." - "Nic nie trwa wiecznie." Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Their defensive value is questionable." - "Jego wartość obronna jest wątpliwa." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "That is the mere suggestion of defense." - "To zaledwie sugestia obrony." Mur z trawy (spalony) - "Defenses down." - "Obrona padła." Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Bundled logs." - "Połączone kłody." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "Now I can delay the inevitable." - "Teraz mogę opóźnić nieuniknione." Drewniany mur (spalony) - "The inevitable is coming." - "Nieuniknione nadchodzi." Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These won't protect from the demons within." - "Nie będzie mnie chronić przed demonami kiedy jest schowany." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "What will protect me from what's inside?" - "Co ochroni mnie przed tym, co jest w środku?" Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Szachownicowa podłoga - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Dywan - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń drogi - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń trawiasta - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń bagienna - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń sawanny - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń leśna - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń kamienna - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń grzybowa - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń szlamowa - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń błotnista - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Darń guano - "Some ground." - "Grunt." Materiały Lina - "That would be the easy way out of this place." - "To byłoby łatwe wyjście z tego miejsca." Deski - "Even scarier for the trees." - "Jeszcze straszniejsze dla drzew." Kamienne bloki - "The better to mark graves with." - "Najlepiej przerobić je na nagrobki." Papirus - "For documenting my pain." - "Dla upamiętnienia mego bólu." Fioletowy klejnot - "Purple like a... purple thing." - "Fioletowy jak... coś fioletowego." Koszmarne paliwo - "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." - "Kiedy sny spoczywają, nadchodzi to." Magia Mięsna kukła - "I'm just putting off the inevitable." - "Tylko odwlekam nieuniknione." Spalona mięsna kukła - "I'm glad that fail-safe is gone." - "Cieszę się, że ta pseudo-zabezpieczająca rzecz przepadła." Presticylindrator - "This is but a step from madness." - "Tylko krok dzieli mnie od szaleństwa." Spalony presticylindrator - "Madness brings fire." - "Szaleństwo przyciąga ogień." Manipulator cienia - "I have learnt unspeakable things." - "Nauczyłam się niewypowiedzianych rzeczy." Spalony manipulator cienia (RoG) - "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." - "Jest okropnie spalona." Fletnia Pana - "Music is the window to my empty soul." - "Muzyka jest oknem do mej pustej duszy." Stary dzwonek - "Ring in the dead." - "Wezwij umarłych." Mroczna latarnia - "Eerie and yet beautiful." - "Przerażająca, lecz wciąż piękna." Zbroja nocy - "A perfectly safe way to go insane." - "Całkowicie bezpieczna droga do szaleństwa." Miecz nocy - "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." - "Marzenia sprowadzają się do jednej rzeczy. Ostrej rzeczy." Człowiek orkiestra - "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." - "Niegdyś instrumenty jak ten sprawiały mi mnóstwo przyjemności." Nietoperza pałka - "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" - "Zaczarowana broń. Jakie to ekscytujące!" Pas głodu - "A clinging, dreary, living suit." - "Obcisły, ponury, żywy kostium." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "I wonder who used to own this." - "Ciekawe kto był jego właścicielem." Chłodny amulet - "A familiar chilling embrace." - "Znajomy chłodny uścisk." Koszmarny amulet - "It's oozing." - "Roztacza wokół swój czar." Płomienne berło - "I could set the world on fire!" - "Mogłabym podpalić świat!" Lodowe berło - "A staff to freeze." - "Zamrażacz." Teleportacyjne berło - "I could escape if it were more powerful." - "Gdyby posiadał większą moc, pozwoliłby mi stąd uciec." Ognisko teleportacji - "Energy flows through it." - "Przepływa przez nie energia." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "The focus is so lifeless." - "Źródło jego zasilania jest martwe." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." - "Kolejne narzędzie mające odwlec nieunikniony rozpad." Wianek - "But I am in mourning..." - "Ale jestem w żałobie..." Królicze nauszniki - "Their bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." - "Dzięki smutnemu zakończeniu ich życia zyskałam ochronę przez przejmującym zimnem." Słomiany kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam zakryć moją głowę." Lodowa kostka - "Keep a cool head." - "Zachowaj zimną krew." Modny melon - "It's sticky on my head. Yuck." - "Lepi się do mojej głowy. Fuj." Bawoli kapelusz - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam zakryć moją głowę." Pajęczy kapelusz - "Time to stare into the abyss." - "Czas spojrzeć w otchłań." Oczna parasolka - "That's one stretchy eye." - "To naprawdę elastyczne oko." Krogle - "So this is what those things see." - "A więc to widzą owe stworzenia." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This will protect me from those happy buzzing sounds. Oh, and the stings." - "To chroni mnie przez tym szczęśliwym bzyczeniem. Och, i przed żądłami." Kapelusz z piór - "Ca-caw!" - "Kra-kra!" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "Oh to disappear." - "By zniknąć." Czapka zimowa - "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." - "To pomaga zażegnać zimno." Czapka z kociszopa - "Nothing like the stench of death on my head." - "Nie ma nic lepszego niż odór śmierci przywdziany na głowę." Tam O' Shanter - "What feverish thoughts transpired beneath this?" - "Cóż za szalone myśli skrywa ta czapka?" Cylinder - "I shall cover my head." - "Powinnam zakryć moją głowę." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "What fun is rain if you're not getting wet?" - "I cóż za radość mogę czerpać z deszczu, jeśli nie moknę?" Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "I liked jumping in puddles with Abigail." - "Lubiłam taplać się w kałużach razem z Abigail." Wytworna kamizelka - "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" - "Mogę cząstki zamordowanych stworzeń przemienić w kamizelkę!" Letnia kamizelka - "Everything's a vest." - "Wszystko się nada." Kwiecista koszula - "They'll put flowers on anything these days." - "W dzisiejszych czasach wszystko ozdabiają kwiatami." Przewiewna kamizelka - "Skin to wear on my skin." - "Skórą, którą mogę nosić na własnej skórze." Puchowa kamizelka - "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" - "Może ogrzać moje ciało, ale co z moją duszą?" Kurtka hibernująca - "Death surrounds me. Well, my torso anyhow." - "Śmierć mnie otacza. Cóż, a przynajmniej moją klatkę piersiową." Laska - "I can get nowhere faster." - "Teraz mogę szybciej dotrzeć donikąd." Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "A brief light in my dark life." - "Delikatne światło w moim mrocznym życiu." Amulet konstruowania - "A flash of brilliance!" - "Przebłysk geniuszu!" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "Temporary release from drudgery." - "Chwila wytchnienia od mordęgi." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "Each time I use it I die and am reborn." - "Za każdym razem, gdy go używam, umieram i odradzam się na nowo." Gwiezdne berło - "The stick is as twisted as my soul." - "Te berło jest tak pokręcone, jak ma dusza." Gwiazda - "I can almost make out a tiny solar system." - "Niemalże mogę skonstruować mały układ słoneczny." Berło dekonstrukcji - "I can see the power sparkle deep within." - "Widzę moc skrzącą się w jego wnętrzu." Siekierokilof - "An item with multiple uses." - "Narzędzie o różnorodnym zastosowaniu." Tulecytowa korona - "Abigail would've loved this crown." - "Abigail pokochałaby tę koronę." Tulecytowa maczuga - "I hold the power of the ancients in my hands." - "Dzierżę w rękach moc Starożytnych." Tulecytowa zbroja - "A reprieve from death." - "Tymczasowe odroczenie śmierci." Tulecytowy strażnik - "I think I need to place it." - "Myślę, że powinnam to umieścić." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "I do not know why it helps me." - "Nie wiem dlaczego mi pomaga." Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "I know not what lurks in the shadow." - "Nie mam pojęcia co czai się w cieniu." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "I can feel the prying eyes." - "Czuję na sobie wścibskie spojrzenia." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "They approach." - "Nadchodzą." : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "They're all around me!" - "Otaczają mnie!" : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "I think they're leaving." - "Chyba odchodzą." : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "It's almost over." - "To prawie koniec." : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - "I am alone." - "Zostałam sama." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "Nature is so boring." - "Natura jest taka nudna." : Świerk (ścięty) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Świerk (podpalony) - "It's burning brightly." - "Płonie żywym ogniem." : Świerk (spalony) - "Used up and done for." - "Zniszczone i pokonane." Kłody drewna - "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." - "Jeśli drzewa mogłyby mówić, krzyczałyby na ten widok." Węgiel drzewny - "It is cold and dead, like my heart." - "Zimny i martwy jak moje serce." Szyszka - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Małe życie ukryte w kruchej śmierci." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "A tree will grow soon." - "Wkrótce wyrośnie z niej drzewo." Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "Its cycle of life is ending." - "Cykl jego życia dobiega końca." : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "It's burning brightly." - "Płonie żywym ogniem." : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "Used up and done for." - "Zniszczone i pokonane." Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "This tree is spooky. I bet it likes Halloween." - "To drzewo jest upiorne. Założę się, że lubi Halloween." : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - "Everything dies." - "Wszystko umiera." : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "It's burning brightly." - "Płonie żywym ogniem." : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "Used up and done for." - "Zniszczone i pokonane." Orzech brzozowy - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." - "Małe życie ukryte w kruchej śmierci." Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - "A tree will grow soon." - "Wkrótce wyrośnie z niego drzewo." Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A tree that knows only pain." - "Drzewo, które zaznało jedynie cierpienia." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "Its spikes were no protection." - "Kolce go nie ochroniły." : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "It's burning." - "Pali się." : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "Black like my heart." - "Czarne jak moje serce." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "There is no beat of life within this cold tree." - "To zimne drzewo jest pozbawione życia." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "Can it never die?" - "Czy jest nieśmiertelne?" Żywa kłoda - "It is forever silently screaming." - "Już zawsze będzie niemo krzyczeć." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "It's trying to grow up." - "Próbuje wyrosnąć." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "Maybe next time, sapling." - "Może następnym razem, sadzonko." : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Consigned to the flames." - "Powierzona opiece ognia." Sadzonka (wykopana) - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwa, ale powinnam ją zasadzić." Spalona sadzonka - "The oppressive heat got to this one." - "Uciążliwy upał dopadł i ją." Patyki - "Plucked from the ground before their prime." - "Wyrwane z ziemi nim zdążyły dojrzeć." Trawa : Trawa - "It's just a tuft of grass." - "To tylko kępka trawy." : Trawa (zebrana) - "It has been killed." - "Zabiłam ją." : Trawa (jałowa) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje kupy." : Trawa (podpalona) - "It smells funny." - "Śmiesznie pachnie." Sadzonka trawy - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwa, ale powinnam ją zasadzić." Ścięta trawa - "I like to kill small things." - "Lubię zabijać małe rzeczy." Spalona trawa - "It just couldn't take the heat." - "Nie potrafiła znieść ciepła." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "A snack, perchance?" - "A może przekąska?" : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "I shall have to wait." - "Muszę poczekać." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "It is barren." - "Jest jałowy." Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwy, ale powinnam go zasadzić." Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - "It succumbed to the heat." - "Uległ gorącu." Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "A bush that always hurts." - "Krzak, który zawsze rani." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "Ow! Prickly, like me." - "Au! Kąśliwy, zupełnie jak ja." : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "It hurt me to do that." - "To było bolesne doświadczenie." : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "Even thorns burn." - "Nawet kolce się podpaliły." : Kolczasty krzak (wykopany) - "I like it dead, but I should plant this." - "Podoba mi się martwy, ale powinnam go zasadzić." Trzcina : Trzcina - "It's just a bunch of reeds." - "To tylko trochę trzciny." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "I have picked them." - "Już ją zebrałam." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "Soon to be ashes." - "Niedługo się spopieli." Cięta trzcina - "I like to cut things up." - "Lubię przecinać rzeczy." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "It consumes all." - "Pożera wszystko wokół." Mięsista bulwa - "Life goes on." - "Życie toczy się dalej." Obserwująca roślina - "They follow their master's every wish." - "Wypełniają każdy rozkaz swego pana." Kwiat Abigail : Kwiat Abigail - "It's pretty." - "Jest śliczny." : Kwiat Abigail (1 stadium rozwoju) - "It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away." - "To był kwiat mojej siostry. Odeszła daleko stąd." : Kwiat Abigail (2 stadium rozwoju) - "I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger." - "Wyczuwam obecność Abigail coraz silniej." : Kwiat Abigail (3 stadium rozwoju) - "Abigail is almost here!" - "Abigail niedługo się zjawi!" : Kwiat Abigail (rozwinięty kwiat w ekwipunku) - "Abigail is ready to play, but she needs some space." - "Abigail jest gotowa, by wrócić, potrzebuje tylko trochę miejsca." : Kwiat Abigail (rozwinięty kwiat czeka na ofiarę) - "I need to show Abigail how to play." - "Muszę pokazać Abigail, jak należy się bawić." Inne rośliny Kaktus - "Knives out." - "Wydął kolce." Kaktus (zebrany) - "Flattened." - "Spłaszczony." Bagienna roślina - "It's a plant." - "To roślina." Kwiaty - "They are bright and cheery. Yuck." - "Są jasne i wesołe. Fuj." Złe kwiaty - "At least they're better than the other flowers." - "Przynajmniej są ładniejsze od pozostałych kwiatów." Mroczne płatki - "They are painted with the colours of my soul." - "Są pomalowane kolorami mej duszy." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "I was expecting more seeds than this from that thing." - "Spodziewałam się większej ilości nasion od tego stworzenia." (Chodzi o sytuację, gdy ptakowi uwięzionemu w klatce damy warzywo, a on zwróci nam jego nasiono.) Marchewka (zasadzona) - "It's a carrot that's in the ground." - "To marchewka wsadzona w ziemię." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "Damp." - "Wilgotny." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "I would hide too, if I could." - "Też bym się schowała, gdybym tylko mogła." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "Harvested." - "Zebrany." Zielony grzyb - "Dank." - "Wilgotny." Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "I would hide too, if I could." - "Też bym się schowała, gdybym tylko mogła." Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "Harvested." - "Zebrany." Niebieski grzyb - "Musty." - "Zatęchły." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "I would hide too, if I could." - "Też bym się schowała, gdybym tylko mogła." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "Harvested." - "Zebrany." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "A wretched hive of scum and pollen." - "Nędzny rój zapylających kwiaty szumowin." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "They hide in their fortress of hate." - "Skrywają się w swojej twierdzy nienawiści." Plaster miodu - "Pieces of beehive, scattered." - "Rozrzucone kawałki ula." Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "Home to the foulest creatures." - "Dom najokrutniejszych stworzeń." Kości - "The remains of an evil beast." - "Pozostałości diabelskiej bestii." Odłamki kości - "Choking hazard." - "Grożą zadławieniem." Psi ząb - "Pulled out by the root." - "Wyrwany razem z korzeniem." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "The nest is empty. Vacant. Barren. A void." - "Gniazdo jest puste. Opuszczone. Bezpłodne. Opróżnione." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That egg represents a new life. Ugh." - "To jajo reprezentuje nowe życie. Ech." Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "A tiny fragile being, struggling towards the light." - "Mała delikatna istota, przedzierająca się w stronę światła." : Jajo (zimne) - "Chilled by the darkness." - "Schłodzone przez ciemność." : Jajo (gorące) - "It cannot bear the heat." - "Nie może znieść gorąca." : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." - "Życie szybko rozpoczęte jest życiem szybko zakończonym." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "Soon now." - "Już wkrótce." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "I could curl up and die in there." - "Mogłabym się tam wczołgać i umrzeć." : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "All cats must die." - "Wszystkie koty zasługują na śmierć." Skały Skała - "Even that is not permanent." - "Nawet to nie jest wieczne." Kamienie - "Some small rocks." - "Trochę małych kamieni." Krzemień - "A tiny blade-like rock." - "Mała, ostro wyglądająca skała." Saletra - "Herein lies the folly of man." - "Tu spoczywa głupota ludzka." Marmur - "Smooth and lifeless." - "Gładki i martwy." Bazalt - "Trying to break it would be pointless." - "Próba jego rozbicia nie ma sensu." Lodowiec - "A large piece of cold, unfeeling ice." - "Duży kawałek zimnego, bezdusznego lodu." Stopiony lodowiec - "A large pool of cool, melted ice." - "Ogromna kałuża chłodnego, stopionego lodu." Lód - "Broken pieces of my heart." - "Rozbite kawałki mego serca." Samorodek złota - "I will take it with me." - "Wezmę to ze sobą." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mleko. Jajka. Bekon.«" Nagrobek (2) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek nie ma inskrypcji." Nagrobek (3) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa koleś jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (4) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Grób - "Some day, I will join you." - "Pewnego dnia dołączę do ciebie." Grób (rozkopany) - "The earth has vomited up its secrets." - "Ziemia zwymiotowała swoje tajemnice." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "A futile ward." - Próżny wysiłek." Statua Harfy - "Maybe these statues will keep me company." - "Może te statuy dotrzymają mi towarzystwa." Marmurowy filar - "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." - "Nawet kamień nie wytrzyma próby czasu." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "Oh look. More dirt." - "Och, spójrz. Więcej ziemi." : Ślady koalefanta - "Signs of the beast." - "Ślady bestii." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "This trail leads nowhere." - "Ten ślad prowadzi donikąd." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - "No trail, just a bunch of muck." - "Żadnych śladów, jedynie mnóstwo błota." : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "I sense the beast's presence nearby." - "Wyczuwam obecność bestii w pobliżu." Piórka Krucze piórko - "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." - "Krucze pióro, czarne jak niekończąca się ciemność." Karmazynowe piórko - "A redbird feather, red like blood." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka, czerwone niczym krew." Lazurowe pióro - "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." - "Pióro niebieskiego ptaka, białe jak światło na końcu tunelu." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "No good can come of this." - "Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie." Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" - "To jest w połowie wybudowane czy w połowie zniszczone?" Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "It's still locked shut." - "Nadal jest zablokowana." Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" - "Jestem pewna, że następne królestwo będzie jeszcze potworniejsze!" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "It has no sharp edges." - "Nie ma ostrych krawędzi." Korbowata Rzecz - "It looks complicated." - "Wygląda na skomplikowaną." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "It contains a vital spark." - "Zawiera życiową iskrę." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "What hidious creation!" - "Cóż za wstrętny wytwór!" Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Time has broken it down." - "Upływ czasu go zdewastował." Spalony zrujnowany dom - "Fire has broken it down even further." - "Ogień poczynił jeszcze większe zniszczenia." Głowa merma - "No dignity at all." - "Żadnej godności." Spalona głowa merma - "Somehow, it found a way to sink even lower." - "Jakimś cudem zdołał upaść jeszcze niżej." Głowa świni - "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." - "Zabij świnię. Przelej jej krew." Spalona głowa świni - "He's been burnt down." - "Spaliła się." Skóra świni - "The hide of a pig that once was." - "Kuper świni, która niegdyś była żywa." Świńska pochodnia - "It cuts at the darkness." - "Zapobiega ciemności." Kościane oko - "It's looking into my soul." - "Zagląda w moją duszę." Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." - "Nie tyle śpi co... czeka." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "The eyebone was incinerated when I teleported!" - "Kościane oko się spopieliło, gdy się teleportowałam!" Kwiat Glommera - "Flower of the night." - "Kwiat nocy." Skrzydła Glommera - "Even his wings are small and cheery." - "Nawet jego skrzydła są malutkie i wesolutkie." Maź Glommera - "Fuzzball excrement." - "Uroczo wyglądające odchody." Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "What IS that?!" - "Co TO jest?" Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - "I killed it." - "Zabiłam to." Pióro puchowe - "Plucked like Abigail was from me." - "Wyrwane tak samo, jak Abigail została wyrwana mnie." Jajo Gęsiołosia - "Not sure how a thing like that happens." - "Nie mam pojęcia jak dochodzi do takich rzeczy." Łuska - "Scales of pain." - "Łuski pełne bólu." Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - "It smells like death." - "Ma zapach śmierci." Króliczy kłębek - "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." - "Ma w sobie jego puszystą esencję." Żądło - "Sharp and deadly." - "Ostre i śmiercionośne." Pęcherz - "A sack of blood ripped from a mosquito. I love it." - "Pęcherz pełen krwi wyrwany z ciała komara. Kocham to." Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Life doesn't always make sense." - "Życie nie zawsze ma sens." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." - "Bez względu na to co pożre, nigdy nie jest zadowolony." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "I emerge into this world once more." - "Pojawiam się w tym świecie raz jeszcze." Staw - "Ophelia? Are you down there?" - "Ofelio? Jesteś tam?" (Ofelia - postać fikcyjna, bohaterka sztuki Williama Szekspira "Hamlet". Zginęła, tonąc w jeziorze, prawdopodobnie samobójczą śmiercią.) Szkielet - "I envy his escape." - "Zazdroszczę mu, że zdołał uciec." Czaszka Webbera - "He's better this way." - "Jest w lepszym miejscu." Gruczoł pająka - "Even in death, this beast causes pain." - "Nawet umierając ten potwór powoduje ból." Jedwab - "So slippery and fine." - "Lepki i przyjemny w dotyku." Kokon pająków - "A nest of filth and villany." - "Gniazdo plugastwa i nikczemności." Jajo pająka - "A tiny package full of death and destruction." - "Malutki pakunek pełen śmierci i zniszczenia." Nora królika - "I'm too big to fall down there." - "Jestem za duża by tam spaść." (Nawiązanie do "Alicji z Krainy Czarów".) Nora królika (wiosną) - "It's closed up. No one is falling down there, now." - "Jest zasypany. Teraz nikt tam nie wpadnie." Kretowisko - "Down, down, down to the depths." - "W dół, dół, dół, jak najgłębiej." Bawola sierść - "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." - "Gdzieś tam chodzi nagi, wychłodzony bawół." Bawoli róg - "It sounds like there's a beefalo trapped inside." - "Brzmi jakby w środku był uwięziony bawół." Gnój - "Life is blood and this." - "Życie jest pełne krwi i tego." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "This home is not a happy one, I fear." - "Obawiam się, że to nie jest szczęśliwy dom." Obóz Morsa (latem) - "If they are not in there, where are they?" - "Jeśli nie ma ich tutaj, to gdzie są?" Kieł morsa - "I shall gnash thee." - "Powinnam nim zazgrzytać." Róg kozy woltowej - "A weird curling horn." - "Dziwny powykręcany róg." Skóra macki - "These are better left unmentioned." - "Lepiej o nich nie wspominać." Ślad stopy giganta - "Harbinger of doom." - "Zwiastun śmierci." Kłębowisko - "Alone and rolling through life." - "Samotnie toczy się przez życie." Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - "It spit up." - "Ulało mu się." Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - "It's cooled off and smells funny." - "Schłodziła się i dziwnie pachnie." 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." - "Ktoś stara się utrzymać w ryzach podziemia." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." - "Wielkie zło czai się gdzieś pod powierzchnią." Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "The surface beckons." - "Świat na górze mnie wzywa." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "Even the trees down here are weird." - "Nawet drzewa są tutaj dziwaczne." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "It looks like a rotting hat." - "Przypomina mi gnijący kapelusz." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "Do little gnomes live in these?" - "Czy żyją tu jakieś małe karzełki?" Świecący kwiat - "It looks fragile." - "Wygląda na delikatny." Świecąca bulwa - "It's slowly burning out." - "Z wolna się wypala." Świetlista jagoda - "There's a slight humming coming from it." - "Wydaje się z niej lekkie brzęczenie." Stalagmit - "The earth give up its bounty." - "Ziemia okazała swą hojność." Strzelisty stalagmit - "The earth reaches up." - "Dary ziemi sięgają wyżej." Spilagmit - "It is infested." - "Jest zainfekowany." Połamane muszle - "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams" - "Kawałki połamanych marzeń slurtle" Szlam slurtle - "It shivers with slimy anticipation." - "Drży z oślizgłego oczekiwania." Guano - "The inevitable byproduct of life." - "Nieunikniony produkt uboczny życia." Kopiec Slurtle - "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." - "Slurtle wylazły z tego, kiedy przestały się mieścić." Królikarnia - "It is not as edible as it look." - "Nie jest to takie jadalne, na jakie wygląda." Spalona królikarnia - "It didn't cook well." - "Nie gotowało się dobrze." Grota małp jaskiniowych - "It's filthy." - "To ohydne." Paproć - "A touch of colour in the world of darkness." - "Odrobina barwy ze świata mroku." Listowie - "Lead me to Aarnivalkea." - "Prowadź mnie do Aarnivalkei" (nawiązanie do Aarnivalkei, miejsca w fińskiej mitologii pełnego skarbów, strzeżonego przez Glamoury. Jedynym sposobem na ominięcie potworów było przyjście z nasieniem legendarnej kwitnącej paproci) Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "Poor plant, locked away from the sun." - "Biedna roślinka, odgrodzona od słońca." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "Not very attractive." - "Niezbyt atrakcyjny." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "It is full of the echoes of the dead." - "Jest pełna echa zmarłych." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "It is full of the echoes of the dead." - "Jest pełna echa zmarłych." Zepsuci mechaniczni - "Cold, dead artificial life." - "Zimne, martwe fałszywe życie." Relikty - "A leftover of an ancient world." - "Pozostałości starożytnego świata." Relikty (zniszczone) - "Broken bits of stone" - "Zniszczone kawałki kamienia" Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - "All that remains of a once great beast." - "Wszystko, co zostało z niegdyś wspaniałej bestii" Skóra ślizgacza - "An empty bag of hunger." - "Pusty pojemnik na głód." Porost jaskiniowy - "How does it manage to grow like that?" - "Jak on daje radę tak rosnąć?" Algi - "Some algae." - "Trochę alg." Zdobiona skrzynia - "Life is a gamble." - "Życie to hazard." Duża zdobiona skrzynia - "My, what magnificent horns you have!" - "Och, cóż za wspaniałe rogi!" Koszmarne światło - "It pulls power from beneath." - "Pobiera moc z głębin." Tulecytowe fragmenty - "Fragments of a powerful material" - "Fragmenty z potężnego materiału" Tulecyt - "Its presence marks the edge of the unknown." - "Jego obecność oznacza krawędź nieznanego." Tulecytowy mur - "These didn't protect the ancients did they!" - "To nie ochroniło starożytnych, prawda?" Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Are the very stones haunted?" - "Czy te kamienie są nawiedzone?" 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "A cold, soulless horse." - "Zimny, bezduszny koń." Mechaniczny goniec - "What does he pray for?" - "O co on się modli?" Mechaniczna wieża - "A rook? Or is it a castle?" - "Wieża? Czy może zamek?" Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "Another battle lost to time." - "Kolejna bitwa przegrana z czasem." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Time has won the battle" - "Czas wygrał tą bitwę." Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "Time erodes everything" - "Czas niszczy wszystko." Psy gończe Pies gończy - "That's an angry puppy!" - " Ty zły szczeniaku!" Czerwony pies gończy - "His disposition is firey. - "Jego usposobieniem jest ogień." Niebieski pies gończy - "He has a cold, dead heart" - "On ma zimne, martwe serce." Pająki Pająk - "A creature of the night!" - "Stworzenie nocy!" Pająk (uśpiony) - "Evil is sleeping." - "Zło śpi." Pająk (martwy) - "We will meet again some day." - "Pewnego dnia spotkamy się ponownie." Pająk wojownik - "A warrior of the night!" - "Wojownik nocy!" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "I must beware." - "Muszę zachować ostrożność." Pająk wojownik (martwy) - "We will meet again some day." - "Pewnego dnia spotkamy się ponownie." Pająk jaskiniowy - "A cowardly spider." - "Tchórzliwy pająk." Pająk spluwacz - "He's chewing on something" - "On coś przeżuwa." Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "The darkness has drained the colour from their fur." - "Ciemność wyssała kolory z ich futer." Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - "It seems out of place." - "Wydaje się nie na miejscu." : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "It comes from the depths." - "Pochodzi z głębin" : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "Is something there?" - "Coś tam jest?" Świniopodobne Merm - "Hideous swamp thing." - "Obrzydliwe, bagienne coś." Świniołak - "The creature of the night!" - "Stworzenie nocy!" Morsy MacTusk - "An old man, of the sea." - "Stary człowiek morza." WeeTusk - "The cycle of violence continues." - "Cykl przemocy powtarza się." Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Demon! Show yourself!" - "Demonie! Pokaż się!" Grue (atak) - "I am attacked!" - "Jestem atakowana!" Wysoki ptak - "Free from the shackles of the sky." - "Wolny od kajdanów nieba." Krampus - "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." - "Witaj, paskudny stworze z zaświatów." Macka - "Long and thin and dangerous." - "Długa, smukła i niebezpieczna." Bazytoperz - "A creature of the night." - "Stworzenie nocy." Duch - "He has risen from the grave!" - "Powstał z grobu!" Ślizgacz - "Ah, to be so simple." - "Ah, być tak prostym." Orzechowiec - "Balls of battle!" - "Bojowe kule!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." - "Co za obłąkane myśli muszą kryć się za tymi oczyma." Bawół (uśpiony) - "What nightmares he must be having." - "Cóż za koszmary musi śnić." Bawół (ogolony) - "His nakedness is now on display." - "Jego nagość jest teraz na widoku." Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "It follows me to its doom." - "Podąża za mną za swoje zatracenie." Pszczoły Pszczoła - "I'd steer clear of that stinger." - "Będę trzymać się z daleka tego żądła." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Be still, little one." - "Spokojnie, malutka." Świnie Świnia - "They are so standoffish." - "Są takie zdystansowane." Świnia (martwa) - "He is better off, now." - "Jest teraz w lepszym miejscu." Świnia (podążająca za postacią) - "I still feel alone." - "Nadal czuję się samotna." Króliki Wielki królik - "What tormented inner lives they must have." - "Jak udręczone życie wewnętrzne muszą mieć." Beardlord - "What tormented inner lives they must have." - "Jak udręczone życie wewnętrzne muszą mieć." Koalefanty Koalefant - "A beast of solitude." - "Bestia głuszy." Zimowy koalefant - "It stands against the cruel elements." - "Przeciwstawia się bezlitosnym żywiołom." Kozy woltowa Koza woltowa - "Look at those hooves." - "Popatrz na te kopyta." Koza woltowa (naładowana) - "Chaaaaaarge!" - "Szarżaaaaaa!" Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "What terrible sights they have seen." - "Cóż za okropne widoki musiały oglądać." Pingwin - "All dressed up, but where to go?" - "Wszystkie wystrojone, ale gdzie iść?" Mały Gęsiołoś - "A new life. The last thing anyone needs." - "Nowe życie. Ostatnia rzecz jakiej ktokolwiek potrzebuje." Myszołów - "I hear they feed on the dead." - "Słyszałam, że żywią się zmarłymi." Kociszop - "I wonder if it had a twin, too." - "Ciekawe, czy też miał bliźniaka." Małpa jaskiniowa - "Living without the burden of intelligence must be nice." - "Życie bez brzemienia inteligencji musi być przyjemne." Slurtle - "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." - "Bezmyślnie gania za kamieniami." Snurtle - "That one has a larger shell." - "Ten ma większą muszlę." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Pretty, but short-lived." - "Ładny, ale ulotny." Motyl (schwytany) - "I hold its life in my hands." - "Jego życie jest w moich rękach." Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to oznacza nadejście wiosny?" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "He likes my pocket." - "Lubi moją kieszeń." Śnieżny ptak - Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - Kruk - "Take thy beak from out my heart." - "Wyjmij swój dziób z mojego serca." Kruk (schwytany) - "He is mine." - "On jest mój." Mały ptak - "Hello there little one." - "Witaj, maluszku." Mały ptak (głodny) - "Are you empty inside?" - "Czujesz pustkę w środku?" Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "A black hole from which seeds never return." - "Czarna dziura, z której nasiona nigdy nie powrócą." Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "Will you leave me to?" - "Ty też mnie zostawisz?" Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "We all try to fill the void." - "Wszyscy staramy się wypełnić pustkę." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Your true nature is revealed!" - "Objawiła się twoja prawdziwa natura!" Gobbler - "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" - "Głupi ptak! Trzymaj się z dala od moich jagód!" Króliki Królik - "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." - "Wędruje bezmyślnie, nie zważając na swój los." Królik (schwytany) - "He is safely in my embrace." - "Jest bezpieczny w moich objęciach." Beardling - "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." - "Wędruje bezmyślnie, nie zważając na swój los." Beardling (schwytany) - "He is safely in my embrace." - "Jest bezpieczny w moich objęciach." Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." - "Ciesz się młodością. Wkrótce poznasz okropieństwa prawdziwego świata." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - Świetliki : Świetliki - "A tiny brightness in the dark." - "Malutkie światełko w ciemnościach." : Świetliki (schwytane) - "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." - "Malutkie światełka, opuszczone przez świat istniejący poza moją kieszenią." Mandragora : Mandragora - "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." - "Potężna mandragora. Powinnam zebrać ją w nocy." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "Onward, my vegetable minion!" - "Naprzód, mój warzywny sługo!" : Mandragora (martwa) - "Alas, poor mandrake!" - "Niestety, biedna mandragoro!" : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - "Oh my, that hurt! Yet, again I wake to life."- O rany to boli! Jednak znów budzę się do życia. Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - "Well aren't you a happy little fuzzball. Die." - "Cóż, jesteś szczęśliwą, małą puchatą kulką. Giń." Kret (na powierzchni) - "You should go back to where it's dark." - "Powinieneś wrócić tam, gdzie jest ciemno." Kret (pod ziemią) - "Stay down there, away from this horrible place." - "Zostań pod ziemią, z dala od tego okropnego miejsca." Chester - "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." - "Kędzierzawa kulka pełna pustki." Król świń - "Live it up while you can, Your Majesty." - "Ciesz się tym, póki możesz, Wasza Królewska Mość." Abigail - "That's my twin sister, Abigail." - "To moja siostra bliźniaczka, Abigail." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "A bee with a cold dead heart." - "Pszczoła o zimnym, martwym sercu." Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "Be still little one." - "Spokojnie, malutka." Żaby Żaba - "He is little and warty." - "Jest mała i cała w brodawkach." Żaba (uśpiona) - "He's asleep." - "Śpi." Żaba (martwa) - "Life is small and short." - "Życie jest małe i krótkie." Komary Komar - "Takes life so it may live."- Bierze życie więc może żyć. Komar (schwytany) - "I can feel its stolen warmth." - Czuję jego skradzione ciepło. Komar (latający w pobliżu) - Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "This little piggie looks mean." - "Ta mała świnka wygląda wrednie." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "He's huge!" - "Jest ogromny!" Liściasty drzewiec - "Extra-spooky!" - "Ekstra upiorny!" Pajęcza królowa - "She is regal in her horribleness." - "Jest królewska w swojej potworności." Monstrualna macka - "This one is different." - "Ta jest inna." Antyczny strażnik - "He must be lonely. Trapped in such a small cage." - "Musi być bardzo samotny. Uwięziony w tak małej klatce." Warg - "A true bastion of evil." - "Prawdziwy bastion zła." Gęsiołoś - "I don't exactly know what that thing is." - "Nie wiem dokładnie, czym ta istota jest." Muchosmok - "It's burning on the inside." - "Ogień trawi go od środka." Borsukoniedźwiedź - "What a bear of a badger." - "Co za niedźwiedź z tego borsuka." Jeleniocyklop - "Death incarnate!" - "Wcielenie śmierci!" 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "Whoever drew this is probably dead." - "Ktokolwiek to narysował, prawdopodobnie jest martwy." Przekładnie - "The insides of a mechanical demon." - "Wnętrzności mechanicznego demona." Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - "All that's left after fire has done its job." - "To wszystko po ogniu który wykonał swoją robotę" Broda - "That's just nasty." - "To jest po prostu ohydne." Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "Red like my heart's blood." - "Czerwony, jak krew w moim sercu." Niebieski klejnot - "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" -"Niebieski jak...er...smutny ptak?" Żółty klejnot - "It reminds me of my mother." - "Przypomina mi o mojej matce." Zielony klejnot - "The flaws are its most beautiful features." - "Wady są jego najpiękniejszymi cechami." Pomarańczowy klejnot - "Such things used to bring me happiness." - "Takie rzeczy kiedyś mnie cieszyły." Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "They are just melted together." - "Są po prostu stopione razem." Fałszywy Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." - "To tylko tania replika." Węzeł gordyjski - "The knot is stuck. Forever." - "Knot jest zasupłany. Na zawsze." Gnom - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." - "To musi być coś w rodzaju religijnego artefaktu." Mały statek kosmiczny - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - "Niestety, jest za mały, by móc na nim uciec." Urwane kable - "Their electricy carrying days are over." - "Nie będą już więcej przewodzić prądu." Kij i kulka - "I have no time for fun and games!" - "Nie mam czasu na zabawę i gry!" Korek - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." - "Świetnie. Moje pragnienie posiadania zatyczki do wanny zostało spełnione." Guziki - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." - "Osobiście wolę zamki błyskawiczne." Szczęka - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." - "Mam nadzieję, że wydostanę się stąd zanim będę musiała ich używać." Leżący robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." - "Szepcze do mnie piękne kłamstwa." Wysuszona macka - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." - "Nie mam pojęcia co powinnam zrobić z wysuszoną macką." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "Not all deaths are the same." - "NIe każda śmierć jest taka sama." Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - "Trapped by Maxwell's statues, forever alive." - "Uwięziony przez posągi Maxwella, wiecznie żywy." Drzwi Maxwella - "What technological terror is this?" - "Cóż to za technologiczna groza?" Zarażony tunel robaka - "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." - "Fuj, wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż zazwyczaj." Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "It is forever seeking its lost half." - "Wiecznie szuka swojej zgubionej połówki." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "The source is distant." - "Źródło jest oddalone." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - "The wickedness draws closer." - "Nikczemność zbliża się." : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "It is very close now." - "Jest już bardzo blisko." : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "Something wicked is here!" - "Coś niegodziwego tu jest!" Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - "What does this newfangled thing do?" - "Co robi ta nowomodna rzecz?" : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - "It still needs a large key." - "Nadal potrzebuje większego klucza." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - "Let's see what I can find!" - "Zobaczmy, co mogę tam znaleźć!" Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - Zębata pułapka Maxwella - "Death when I least expect it." - "Śmierć, kiedy najmniej jej oczekuję." Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - "I feel a strange kinship with him." - "Czuje z nim dziwne pokrewieństwo." Światło Maxwella - "What a curious light." - "Cóż za osobliwe światło." Statua Maxwella - "He brought me here." - "On mnie tu przyniósł." Fonograf Maxwella - "Shall we have a danse macabre?" - "Zatańczymy danse macabre?" Koszmarny zamek - "Looks magical." - "Wygląda na magiczny." Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - "Not quite what I expected." - "Nie do końca to, czego się spodziewałam." : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - "I wonder what she did." - "Zastanawiam się, co ona zrobiła." : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - "I wonder what he did." - "Zastanawiam się, co on zrobił." : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - "I wonder what it did." - "Zastanawiam się, co ono zrobiło." 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "Death will find you!" - "Śmierć ciebie znajdzie!" *W ataku - "Suffer, worm!" - "Cierp, gnido!" *Do świni - "Let death embrace you." - "Pozwól, by ogarnęła cię śmierć." *Do pająka - "I shall send you to the other side." - "Wyślę cię na drugą stronę." *Do pająka wojownika - "I will be your end." - "Przyniosę kres twemu życiu." Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "You shall live. For now." - "Będziesz żył. Na razie." *W ataku - *Do świni - *Do pająka - *Do pająka wojownika - Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." - "Wkrótce nastanie ciemność, muszę się przygotować." *Wkraczając w światło - "And there was light." - "I stała się światłość." *Wkraczając w ciemność - "The darkness has swallowed me." - "Ciemność mnie pochłonęła." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - "It's too bright out." - "Jest za jasno." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - "I'm not tired yet." - "Nie jestem jeszcze zmęczona." *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't sleep now." - "Mój brzuch jest tak pusty jak moje serce, nie mogę teraz spać." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - "It's too dangerous right now!" - "Jest teraz zbyt niebezpiecznie!" *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "The hounds are baying." - "Psy ujadają." *Jeleniocyklop - "That could be bad." - "To może się źle skończyć." Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "I am full with emptiness." - "Jestem pełna pustki." *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "That was not edible." - "To nie było jadalne." *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - "Was that stale?" - "Czy to było nieświeże?" *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." - "Te jedzenie zbliżało się do kresu swej przydatności." *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - "Yum!" - "Pycha!" Temperatura *Zamarzając - "I am chilled to the bone." - "Przymarzłam do szpiku kości." *Przegrzewając się - "I am miserably hot." - "Jestem bardzo gorąca." Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - "Soggy and sad." - "Wilgotna i smutna." *Deszcz (postać mokra) - "Maybe this water will fill the hole in my heart." - "Może ta woda wypełni pustkę w moim sercu." *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - "An eternity of moisture and sorrow." - "Po wieczność wilgoć i żal." *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - "An apocalypse of water." - "Wodna apokalipsa." *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - "Oh well. I didn't need it anyway." - "Ech, cóż. I tak tego nie potrzebowałam." Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." - "Nie będę tego próbować, gdy jest obudzony." *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - "There isn't even any stubble left!" - "Nie zostało nawet kłaczka!" Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - "I lack the necessary materials." - "Brakuje mi potrzebnych materiałów." *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "I can't do anything right." - "Nie potrafię niczego zrobić dobrze." *Pełny ekwipunek - "I can carry no more." - "Więcej nie uniosę." *Schronienie się pod drzewem - "Nature is good for something after all." - "Natura się nareszcie na coś przydaje." *Wyjście z tunelu robaka - "I emerge into this world once more." - "Wkraczam w ten świat raz jeszcze." *Trzęsienie ziemi - "The earth shakes. Will it swallow me whole?" - "Ziemia się trzęsie. Czy połknie mnie całą?" *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - "So close to death, yet so far." - "Tak blisko do śmierci i tak daleko." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty